1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microscope lens barrel with an adjustable mount.
2. Related Background Art
Devices of this kind according to the prior art are shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 43-5959 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 43-26270. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 43-5959, a lens barrel is supported by an L-shaped stay, which is mounted in a housing for pivotal movement about a shaft. A sheet is provided on a bracket pivotable about a shaft, and a reflecting mirror is mounted in such a manner that the center of rotation of the shaft is at the reflecting surface. An arcuate guide hole centering about the rotational axis of a rod and an arcuate guide hole centering about the imaginary rotational axis of an imaginary rod are formed in the stay and the housing, respectively, and these guide holes, with a slot formed in an arm constituting one end of the bracket, have the pivot shaft of the rod fitted therein. Design has been made such that when the stay is pivoted about the shaft, the bracket is rotated by the pivot shaft and the reflecting mirror is rotated by 1/2. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 43-26270, design has been made such that the ratio of rotation by a gear train is determined so that a prism may be rotated by 1/2 relative to the rotation of an eyepiece barrel.
The prior art of Japanese Patent Publication No. 43-5959 as described above has suffered from the problem that the dimensional accuracy of the distance between the shafts, the positional accuracy of the slot and arcuate holes and the back-lash of fitting affect the accuracy of the 1/2 rotation of the reflecting mirror relative to the rotation of the barrel.
The structure of Japanese Patent Publication No. 43-26270 using a gear train has suffered from the disadvantage that due to the error of the dimensions of the pitch circles of the gears, it is difficult to make the clearance zero during the meshing engagement between the gears and the movement of the gears becomes bad if the gears are forcibly or otherwise urged to eliminate the clearance.